


Not Yet

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Teruteru is talking to his mother about how he's going to make their lives when he makes it big





	Not Yet

“Teruteru!” his mother called softly from her bed. He didn’t like how her voice didn’t have the power that it used to. He wouldn’t call it frail, not yet, but it wasn’t robust and healthy either. 

“Yes, mama?” he appeared in the doorway, having stepped in from the kitchen, where he was just getting ready to serve his siblings dinner. 

“When you’re done eating, could you sit a spell with me? I’d like to talk for a while.” she asked, offering a wide, hopeful smile that matched the love and adoration in her eyes. Her son was one of the best things in her life and just seeing him was enough to bring her joy. 

“Mama, I was coming right in after I got food on the table,” he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his hair, “I made you some soup. It’ll help you feel better.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” her smile broadened, crinkling the edges of her eyes, “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“Love you, mama,” Teruteru called over his shoulder as he rushed back to the stove to perform the finishing touches on tonight’s masterpiece and ladle it out into plates. For dinners at home, he focused a bit less on presentation, but his food was so certainly delicious that the appearance was still irresistibly enticing. 

After loading the table and calling his siblings to eat, he dished out a bowl of soup, then put it on a tray with a spoon and a glass of water, and carried it back to his mother’s bedroom. 

“Here we are, mama. Tonight’s dish is a thick cream soup with seasoned beef chunks and root vegetables. It’s good and hearty, but should go down easy,” he chuckled, refraining from the sex joke they both mentally acknowledged, “So, just perfect to get your strength back up. The meat is falling apart and the soup is just as smooth as I am.” 

“Thank you, Teruteru,” she smiled, reaching out to pat his cheek. “Can you feed it to me? I’m a little tired still.”

“Of course, mama! I wouldn’t have you a’strainin’ yourself so soon anyways,” his natural accent slipped into his speech as he laughed, “You collapsed again just yesterday.” 

“Was it really just then? It feels like I’ve been layin’ here for a week,” she chuckled, then opened her mouth as he offered a bite of soup, “Time sure drags on when a body ain’t busy.” 

“Well, you can stay in bed as long as you need to. I’ll take care of everything,” Teruteru fed her another bite from his place, sitting beside the bed. He was worried, about everything. About her health. About the fact they couldn’t afford to care for her illness. Or lose any money by taking a day off from the diner. Though, nothing was unmanageable, not yet. He offered a reassuring smile and lovingly fed her as much dinner as she would eat. 

“Tell me a story,” she sighed, resting back against her pillows. She knew it was ridiculous to get so tired out by eating, and if her stamina stayed this low, she simply wouldn’t be able to keep working at the diner. But that was a thought she couldn’t bear having. Not yet. Fortunately her son would keep her distracted and entertained. 

“About how thing’s are gonna be when I make it big?” that was usually what she meant and Teruteru had spent hours developing the perfect luxurious fantasies to share with her. 

She nodded and reached out to pat his hand. 

“Well, first thing’s first, we’ll open a big city location. And we’ll move out of this town to a nice little apartment, just in the beginning. It’ll be a little small, but everything will work just fine and we’ll always be able to replace things if we need to. It’ll have a really nice kitchen, with everything we could want to use. And the bed will be so comfortable, you won’t even wanna get up. I’ll be able to run the restaurant on my own, just to spoil you. Because I won’t need to,” he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down before he spoiled the story by starting to cry because it hadn’t yet come true. “You’ll be all better. That’s really the first thing we’ll do. When we have the money. We’ll get you the best doctors in the world and they’ll fix everything.” 

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” she closed her eyes, imagining the apartment, “Tell me how it looks.” 

“We aren’t even gonna be stuck there, mama. One day, I’ll get you a mansion. We could build the whole house out of gold, if we wanted. We could have a greenhouse and a gardener so we always have fresh vegetables. We’ll all have huge bedrooms with king sized beds and the softest mattresses money can buy,” he paused to laugh, “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of people we all want to take to bed.” 

His mother playfully swatted at his arm, “Oh you. You know I don’t really do that anymore. But you bring home anyone you want, especially if they’ll stay for breakfast. I always like to meet who you’re having a good time with.” 

Teruteru smiled fondly, “Of course, mama.” He stood up and held the glass of water to her lips, as her throat sounded a bit dry. “Anyway, in the mansion, we’ll have a library like all those cultured city folks have. Ours will have a collection of vintage cookbooks. Maybe, when we throw fancy parties, we can do time period themes and I’ll only cook dishes from back then. Every couch and chair we have will be the most soft, luxurious thing. And we’ll have all the newest equipment. When something breaks, even a little, we can just get a new one. And any time you decide you don’t like how a room looks, we can just completely redecorate it. New paint and a whole new set of furniture, anything you like.” 

She sipped at the water, then smiled again, flashes of this life they imagined they have appearing brilliantly before her eyes like fireworks. Her snuggled up with her children on a couch so soft, you could almost sink into it. Watching Teruteru flying around the most extensive kitchen anyone had ever seen, making mountains of the most amazing food. Sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of a greenhouse and staring out at a field of flowers and vegetables. It was almost too beautiful an idea. She wondered if she’d ever really see it. If it really was just “not yet.” 

“And you’ll have all the prettiest, most comfortable clothes. And you’ll never even have to do laundry. We’ll have a maid and a butler and all those servants that rich people have, except a cook because I’ll make all your food every day so it will always be the best and you won’t have to lift a finger,” he added, slipping his hand into hers. Her hands were always soft and gentle, but he could feel the lines and calluses years of work had added to them. He never wanted her to have to work again if she didn’t want to. 

“My goodness, Teruteru!” she laughed, “You’re gonna make me so lazy!” 

“Good,” he leaned up to kiss her cheek, “You deserve to be lazy. I can’t do it, not yet, but I’ll get that for us, mama. You just have to wait for me.” 

She kissed him back and patted his other cheek with her hand, “I know, baby. Thank you.”


End file.
